


Your Flesh Is So Nice

by misswesterosi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: Jade Trueman has a crush on sheriff Rick Grimes, but that's not all, she can't contain herself thinking about Daryl fucking Dixon. What should a girl do when her dirtiest dreams come to life?MATURE EXPLICIT CONTENT, PWP, SEASON 2-3





	Your Flesh Is So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, loves!  
> Here I come again. This is just some nonsense PWP fic that my best and I wrote a long time ago and just now decided to publish. I would put her as co-creator, but she doesn't know her own name here. And she lost her password. SHAME ON YOU, MANU! 
> 
> This piece was written in PT-BR and we translated the best we could. We tried, people, so sorry if there's to many mistakes. Please, tell me if something doesn't make any sense and I'll fix it as soon as possible. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. There's 2 more chapters for this, with Daryl and then Daryl/Rick/Jade. 
> 
> Sounds good? Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!

#  CHAPTER ONE – THE BARN

 

_ "I want you to love me, _

_ Like I'm a hot ride (uh yeah) _

_ Keep thinkin' of me (uh) _

_ Doin' what you like _

_ So boy forget about the world _

_ 'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight (yeah) _

_ I wanna make your beg for it _

_ Then I'mma make you swallow your pride"  _

  
  


Jade had always been ordinary, the kind of girl next door. Like all the others teenagers back in the day, she only cared about who was going to invite her to the prom, if her clothes were fashion enough, if she should use more makeup or not. Those kind of things. She missed it a lot in days like these, the ordinary life of a teenager. 

Liking it or not, she was no longer a teen. And the world was no longer ordinary. The dead came back to life, like, literally. They're living in a endless nightmare, everyone she cared about is dead, or as dead as you can be nowadays. But one thing didn't change. Her big bad crush on mister Rick Grimes. Gods, she shudder only thinking on it.

The redhead knew the Grimes since before the world ended, she used to be babysitting little Carl Grimes on the days when Rick and Lori went out on a date. So yes, she had a crush on older guys. Still do, honestly. And Rick still one of her biggest crush. She still remembers the nights she came home after saying goodbye to the sheriff who always took her home, she would go up to her bedroom, lay in bed, and with the still fresh image in her mind, she would get undressed and have one of the the best orgasms of her life just thinking about his husky, sexy voice.

That's why she's now in the barn with a stressed-out sheriff after a fight with the treacherous wife who's pregnant with his best friend's child. Jade never had anything against Lori, and she even understood that everyone thought Rick was dead – and honestly, Shane was a fucking hottie. Nevertheless, Rick Grimes is irreplaceable in Jade's innocent opinion.

She can't contain the muffled giggles that escaped her lips in the sheriff's rush to tear off her shirt, her rebellious red hair loosened from her braid and Jade wasted no time in pulling Rick's lips against hers with fervor. Rick pushed her against the barn wall, Jade let out a moan between his lips. She couldn't believe what she was doing.  _ If Leslie saw me now. _ Her best friend had always teased her because of her crush on the older man.  _ But damned this feels to good. _

"Shh… They will hear you." He whispers, descending wet kisses in her exposed neck. Jade pulled Rick's body closer – as if they could get closer than they already were. Rick bit the soft skin of her neck, making the girl bite her lip to stifle her moan. She had never felt this way before, wanted with such passion. His hands went down, tortuously, like his lips. Biting, liking, sucking, leaving dark red marks in her porcelain skin. She was dripping, without him even touching her more intimately. "Your flesh feels so nice."

He stroked her breasts firmly, kneeling in front of her, he kissed her belly, while his hands ran down her back, he gave a strong grip on her butt, bringing her closer to him. He took of her leggings, taking the sneakers off her feet together, holding her hips, the sheriff turned his face to kiss her abdomen repeatedly, slowly descending to the heat between her legs. She was delirious.

She was never athletic or anything, but her genetics helped a lot – since there was nothing Jade liked more than eating. She was proud of the body she had, no shame to be under the eyes of an experienced man like the one in front of her. Her breasts were not large, but they fit perfectly in the sheriff's hand, her waist was thin and her hips narrow, with a steep ass that she always knew had left the boys of her old school crazy when she walked around in her cheerleader skirt .

Rick licked the front firmly between Jade's legs, repeatedly sliding his tongue around all the tender places along the way. She wanted to scream. She wanted it to last a lot longer, but she knew they needed to be quick before someone else decided to look for them. The redhead lifted one hand up to Rick's face, stared at those deep blue eyes which took her breath away.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day with you, Sheriff, we have to be quick." She said licking her dry lips. She tasted blood. 

He smirked at her, standing again in front of the redhead. With little effort, he lifted her against the wall, her legs encircling his waist, fitting their bodies, making them both hold their breath for a moment. The redhead did not recoil, her delicate hands sliding down to the bar of the sheriff's jeans, opening the zipper.

Jade slid her hand inside the boxer, finding him already hard against her hand. She bit her bottom lip, green eyes never leaving his blues. Pulling the boxer down, along with his pants, Jade can't suppress her curiosity to look down and see what she thought she would never see in person. She licked her lips. Exactly perfect.

He slid his hands down her soft, creamy skin, pulling her hard against his body, theirs lips met in a wild frenzy, they kissed deeply as Rick's experienced hands stroked her, he squeezed her butt without shame and smiled against the kiss as the redhead let out a moan.

And then he was inside of her. Her senses were lost and her vision blurred as she groaned a little louder, Rick kissed her so she would not draw undesired attention. He went wild, harder, into her. She couldn't think straight. All those sensations bringing her body into life. Burning her.

She came with a silent scream.

Jade tightened her legs around him.

_ What a wonderful feeling. _

He continued to thrust at her. Her heartbeat was quick, and all the redhead could feel now was the heat of his body against her body, his breath on her neck, the beard scratching her delicate skin made her body shiver.

"Yes, yes, please." She begged against his hearing, moans whispering against the silence of the barn. Her body could explode in flames as Rick bumped into her quickly, hitting the same place inside that made everything blurry causing her legs to start shaking. He continued to hit the same spot again, and again, and again. She couldn't take it anymore. "Please, please," she continued to whisper, her hands pulling at his hair with all the strength she could muster at that moment.

She came again, feeling her body weaken by the intensity that struck her this time, Jade grabbed Rick with all the strength left in her, he kept moving back and forth. The redhead kissed him, touching their foreheads, their breaths coming together and he grunted against her mouth. Their eyes met for a moment, Jade saw a lapse of consciousness pass through his eyes, but so fast that if she had not paid attention, the girl would not have seen. He pulled back from inside her body, the redhead felt the lack of sensation as he left her. And he held her against the wall, the arm wrapped around her body, she was so small in comparison to him.

Jade understood and then put her hand over his cock, he moaned against her mouth and and Jade watched happily when he came undone in her hand, she was wet with his cum. The redhead knew that after the act the sheriff would feel guilty, maybe she did too. However, at that moment, everything Jade wanted most was stay right there, her body against that of her beloved sheriff and that wall — which, though probably had left the skin on her back red, she could feel the wood scratch her skin, but she didn't care at all. Before she lost the opportunity, Jade kissed him, one more time, maybe the last one, it was slow and she enjoyed every second off it before putting her clothes on again, going back to reality.


End file.
